


Comedy Shorts

by CeceTA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Akuma Battle, Comedy, Conventions, Drabbles, F/M, Glitter, Humor, Humour, Kwami Swap, Secret dating, Side Effects, Sparkles, annoyed Gabriel Agreste, battles, hair colour change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceTA/pseuds/CeceTA
Summary: A selection of comedy drabbles.Newest chapter: Side Effects — After overusing their powers, Marinette and Adrien’s appearances make a sudden change.





	1. Blending in

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy reading these drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir sneak into a comicon as their hero selves, blending in by wearing normal clothing over their super-suits.

“This is a terrible idea. Remind me why I agreed to this?” Ladybug questioned as she and Chat Noir walked through the city streets in their ridiculous disguises. 

“Because you love me,” he quipped, a smirk on his lips. Ladybug’s cheeks flushed light pink at his words. He wasn’t wrong, though.

Sneaking into a convention as their hero selves was truly idiotic, but here they were. They looked absolutely ridiculous wearing clothes over their supersuits, but somehow nobody had managed to recognise them yet. Dating as superheroes without knowing each other’s identities involved compromises, and this was an example of one. 

Although Ladybug knew that Alya was hanging around somewhere with her boyfriend, Nino, and she didn’t doubt that the hazel-eyed teen would somehow manage to find them at some point. 

“M’lady, there are hundreds of people here. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Ladybug felt sceptical about that but he did have a point. She’d even already seen many people dressed up as her and her partner—some of the costumes were actually pretty impressive.

As they walked into the large building, Chat’s eyes sparked when he spotted a banner hanging down. He immediately grabbed her hand, catching her attention. 

She glanced over to where he pointed at and read the brightly-coloured words on the banner before looking into Chat’s eyes. 

“No.”

“But—“

“No.”

“Please?”

“We are not entering a costume contest!”

“Why _not_?”

Ladybug looked at her partner incredulously as he gave her his best kitten eyes. She felt her breath hitch when he didn’t stop as she always had trouble resisting. 

“Fine!” She reluctantly agreed with a huff. “But if someone finds out that we’re the real deal, I’m blaming it on you.”

“I love you,” he proclaimed as he excitedly hugged her, a giddy grin on his face. 

She playfully rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms back around him. “I love you, too.”


	2. Sparkleator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino watch on as Ladybug and Chat Noir battle Hawkmoth’s tackiest akuma ever.

“Hawkmoth seems to be getting _really_ desperate these days.” Alya winced, looking across the courtyard at the monstrosity that called itself Sparkleator. Even the name was completely tacky.

The outfit wasn’t any better. Well, that is if it could even be called an outfit. She was basically just covered in glitter from head-to-toe, the only place without the annoying sparkles being her face and the palms of her hands. 

“Agreed.” Nino mumbled, cringing when he saw someone get hit by what the villain was calling her ‘bedazzler’.

Apparently, Chloé had made fun of a girl with a sparkly bag, thus leading to her imminent akumatisation. In all fairness, the bag was absolutely _atrocious_ , and you could see in people’s expressions how much they hated it.

“Honestly, I’m glad that I get to sit out of this fight,” Alya remarked as they continued to watch from afar. “Chat Noir looks absolutely ridiculous.”

“Me too,” he agreed, grimacing at Chat’s new look. The blond hero had been hit by Sparkleator’s ‘bedazzler’ a few minutes before and he was now really shiny. So much so that it hurt to look at him for more than five seconds at a time. He was even shinier than their friend Adrien had been when he was attacked by Style Queen!

“If I were those two, I would probably have given up out of pure exasperation and annoyance by this point.” Alya admitted as she filmed the ongoing fight. Nino nodded in agreement. 

_“Bedazzle!”_

Nino and Alya simultaneously sucked in a breath and winced as Ladybug was hit by the ‘bedazzler’. They felt nothing but pity for the pair of superheroes at this point.

“They’re gonna be made fun of for weeks.” Nino spoke, saying the words that Alya had been thinking.

A few moments of silence passed before Nino spoke up again. “I’m gonna be the first to do it.”

Alya laughed as she watched her boyfriend take a photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir before switching to another app to post said photo online.

“And… done!” He exclaimed. “There is now officially yet another meme of those two.”

Alya snorted at that and playfully rolled her eyes before looking back at the fight. 

Minutes later, Ladybug managed to grab the bedazzler and—instead of waiting for Chat to use his cataclysm on it like they had planned—smashed it to the ground, her rage at being so sparkly fueling her strength. It broke in half, a black butterfly floating out seconds later. 

“Someone’s angry.”

“Just wait until they see what you posted,” Alya responded as she ended the video. “And until they see that I recorded the whole thing.”

Later that night, a piercing scream could be heard as Marinette finally saw the picture of her bedazzled self.


	3. Power Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir asks his lady what she thinks it’d be like if they swapped kwamis.

“Have you ever wondered what it’d be like if we swapped kwamis for a day?”

Ladybug gave her partner an incredulous look as they continued their run to the Eiffel Tower. When she noticed that he was being serious, she let out a small snort of laughter. “Paris would be in ruins, for a start.”

“You think I’m not capable of wielding your powers?” He questioned, stopping mid-run to place a hand to his chest as he fake-gasped. “I’m offended.”

“Adrien, you can’t even use a regular yoyo without smacking yourself in the face, let alone a magical one.”

She landed beside him, holding a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles as he pouted at her. Chat found himself entranced by the twinkling of her bluebell eyes for a few seconds before he shook himself out of the trance.

“I’ll have you know that I managed to _not_ bash my head when I used it this morning,” he declared, crossing his arms. His lips curled into a joking but proud smirk. 

“You’ll get on my level eventually.”

He gasped as she swung away from him, chasing after her moments later. He managed to catch up with her pretty easily as she almost fell a few times due to laughter.

“I bet you’d fall over and destroy the whole city,” he stated—his expression completely serious—as he zoomed past her. “We all know how clumsy you are, Mari.”

“Excuse you; I haven’t fallen over for a week!”

“That’s a lie, and you know it!” Chat Noir shouted back, his loud laughter echoing through the night. “You literally fell into my arms this morning!”

“That doesn’t count!” Ladybug exclaimed, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. The only reason she’d fallen into his arms that morning was because Alya was trying to meddle again. So, by default, it doesn’t count because it wasn’t her fault.

(Marinette and Adrien still hadn’t gotten around to telling their friends about the whole relationship thing yet.)

“Whatever you say, Bugaboo.”

“But it doesn’t!”


	4. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year, I wrote a oneshot using this same headcanon. That fic is not uploaded here though as it was written months before I got my account here.

"This is embarrassing," Marinette muttered, ducking her head down as she walked through the halls of her school. 

Everyone stared at her as she walked by, all looking at a certain feature: her hair. 

_'Why must these side effects exist?!'_

Marinette thought to herself, a bright flush coming to her cheeks as she continued to pace up the steps and toward the classroom. 

Yesterday, Hawkmoth obviously had nothing else to do than terrorise the city. Repeatedly.

Two akumas in a day was bad enough, but five—now that was just way too many. Seriously, though—did Hawkmoth actually spend all day standing around, cackling at the superhero duo until each of the akumas failed?

Marinette had used her lucky charm a grand total of six times the previous day, meaning that the miraculous decided to punish her with its stupid side effects.

(Although Marinette hated her current predicament, she couldn't wait to see what had happened to Adrien.)

"Girl, what did you do to your hair?" Alya questioned when she spotted Marinette walking into the classroom. The hazel-eyed girl gave her best friend an incredulous look. 

Marinette laughed awkwardly as she walked up the steps and sat in her seat beside Alya, running a hand through her hair. She'd decided to leave it down that day—the result of running out of time due to get ready due to freaking out. 

"I, erm..." she stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. 

"We decided to switch things up a little," a different voice responded and Marinette looked up to see her boyfriend stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. Now she understood why everyone was staring at her so much. 

"Oh my word, Adrien. What have you done?" Alya laughed, tears of joy beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. "What state were you in to think that dying your hair pitch black is a good idea?!"

Adrien just shrugged as he sat down in his seat, glancing back at Marinette and sending her a quick wink. She smiled fondly at him, glad that he'd arrived in time to save her from a horrible excuse. 

"Girl, did he coerce you into dip-dying your hair red or was that your idea?" 

Marinette looked left at Alya who seemed to have calmed down a bit. The inquisitive reporter looked a mixture of confused, curious and amused.

"My idea?" Marinette replied, her answer sounding more like another question. Alya raises her eyebrows but shrugged it off a moment later. 

————————

"It suits you."

Ladybug whipped her head to the left at the sudden noise, sighing in relief when she saw her partner. Chat Noir paced over and sat down beside her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. 

"I guess it kinda does," Ladybug mumbled, running her fingers through a few of the red and black strands. "Do you know how long this'll last."

"What do you think?" He replied, giving her a pointed look. She giggled at that. 

"I'm guessing Plagg refused to tell you."

"Bingo," he muttered, chuckling to himself. "Sometimes, not even cheese will bribe him."

After a beat of silence, she glanced up at him again. "How did your father react?"

Chat let out a breathy laugh as he recalled the interaction from earlier that day. "Not well. He took one look at me and almost had an aneurysm. Also, he was wearing a hat which was really weird because he hates wearing hats indoors."

"Weird," Ladybug mumbled, wondering what on earth could have compelled Mr Agreste to suddenly make that decision. 

————————

Meanwhile, in the Agreste mansion, Nooroo gave his master a sheepish look after he had finished explaining the full extent of the side effects. 

"What do you mean, _'you don't know'_?" Gabriel angrily questioned as he paced back and forth through his office. "How can you _not know_ the extent of this? My hair can't stay lilac forever!"

"Master, please calm down," Nooroo whispered, but it was no use as Gabriel continued to angrily rant. 

"First of all, this shade looks atrocious on me, and then there's the matter of hiding it from Adrien, and—"

Let's just say it was a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading＾◡＾


End file.
